What We Were
by Parting2Eyes
Summary: Those very dark onyx eyes of his staring back at her with amusement hidden within them as he slumped down in the far left corner of what the little space it had to offer. Removing the wet cloth from his busted lip, he blew his bangs out of his face, "guess we're stuck," he said nonchalantly. And by stuck, he means they're locked in a bathroom together.


**Why hello! Didn't see ya there, this is my second fic that I'm starting on. As you know, my first début was 'All or Nothing' and received whole tons of followers, faves and reviews (thanks!). I was so amped up by how much people are taking in to my first fic, I thought I give them more of something to look forward to! This story is based on (little to nothing) of none other than me and I see how much I can see Hinata and Sasuke acting in as a part of my sticky wicket now. Please Enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO. (I wish I had though, ha!)**

* * *

_"So-someone help! Anyone there, he-hello! Pl-please, open the do-door, we're locked in," Hinata whimpered as she gave up banging on the door. The attempt was futile; the music was too loud, so much stuff straight out breaking. What's worse, the party is in full swing with practically the school there. No one, not even a dog with very sharp ears can hear her._

_She was on the verge of hyperventilating but kept a firm grip of the situation. She can't afford to look feeble and meek in front of __him of all people._

_She took a deep breath then made a mistake of turning around to only meet dark onyx eyes, stripping whatever calm composure she tried to keep up._

_Those very dark onyx eyes of his staring back at her with amusement hidden within them as he slumped down in the far left corner of what the little space it had to offer. Removing the wet cloth from his busted lip, he blew his bangs out of his face, "guess we're stuck," he said nonchalantly._

_And by stuck, he means they're locked in a bathroom together._

**_Earlier that day…_**

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Be—**she stopped the annoying sound before it wakes up anyone in the Hyuuga Estate. However, her worries were for naught since she completely has the west wing all to herself.

Still, waking up before the sun comes up is another story. Hinata enjoys watching sunrises from her balcony. Taking in the smell of the morning dew, the chilly atmosphere and how vast it shines upon her father's land. And to think she's going away, unable to see it for some time puts an ache in her chest.

She looks over at the desk in the far corner of her immense room, with an open envelope, its contents basically foretelling her future.

Though Otou-san, Hanabi-chan, and Nejinii-san were against the 'studying abroad' idea, her Otosan thinks it's ridiculous, that she can go study music to any music school out here in Japan and not have to move a thousand miles away from home to do so.

However, she's determined that she's didn't want to put anyone in the position the need to take care of her. She seeks independence for herself and herself only.

She even refused her Otou-san's offer on getting her an apartment there in New York. She assured him that the scholarship covers the dorm room and should she need to go get daily necessities she can simply find a job in the city. Perhaps working as a part-time waitress would suit her well.

The Hyuuga's head of the Oil Company frowned upon the idea of her getting involved with a commoner's job. In New York of all places, a Hyuuga shouldn't have to wait tables when they can easily get a higher ranking job and have people take _their_ orders.

The very thought irked the old man, brought up and raised in an old-fashioned world surrounding old-fashioned people; looking down on commoners that are close to insects in his eyes.

She sat up straight and did a little stretch here and there, reaching for her bathrobe that was hanging on a hook beside her king-sized bed. She put the silk-woven bathrobe around her petite yet curvaceous body that certainly didn't come from her father's side of the family. Her hair left with a few strands out of place of her simple crop haircut.

She walked over to the desk and read the acceptance letter from Julliard over again.

_May, 2013_

_Dear Hinata Hyuuga,_

_We are so happy to offer you a scholarship admission to Julliard School of Performing Arts and delighted to welcome you as a member of the class of 2018! Congratulations, we are looking forward for your arrival here in New York Ms. Hyuuga._

_Any questions on your transfer here from Japan, please take it up with our head directory's hotline._

_Take good care and hope to hear from you soon!_

_Sincerely,_

_Foster, Joey_

She set the letter back down having the contents of it burnt in her membrane already. When she received the letter, it took her awhile for the news to sink in. After she let it sunk she was filled with so much pride and happiness because this was what she was dreaming of her whole life. Learning from the best of the best and working with honorable people in the music industry has been her life goal since her Oka-san passed away years ago.

She used to remember all the music notes floating in her head as she played the piano for her Oka-san when she was fighting Leukemia. Oh how she wished she was here to bask in happiness and joy with her daughter.

Her Okasan, Mikoto, was once a pianist but never could make it on top, always being upstaged by someone better than her. Mikoto soon gave up her dream trying to make it big because her debts kept spiraling out of control. She eventually settled down with her father who managed to woo her into marrying him. Promising her that she will never have to lift a finger or think about poverty coming in her tracks ever again.

She liked to bask in the idea that her father came just in the nick of time to her Oka-san's rescue. Unfortunately, she'll never find out if their love was all real or not. But one thing's for sure, the love for Oka-san and vice versa was more than real and that's what kept her going after her death.

She lowered her head on the rich mahogany of her desk, beneath that entire exterior she is filled with a bit of melancholy. So many memories made in her time here in Japan. She will be leaving behind her home, her family, and her friends. Hinata looked away from her desk gazing upon the balcony, the peaking of the sun; ready to greet her 'good morning'.

She walked to the doors of her balcony opening it, welcoming the morning breeze shrouding in her room. She walked upon its cold cement with her bare feet, leaning over the ledge just a little.

The scenery's beauty is no match to hers or to anyone on this earth. Breathtaking indeed, she sighed to herself and started to get this feeling that something is clenching at her chest. She cringed as the memory of him started to flood her thoughts so suddenly.

The time they would stay up on the phone, talking 'til two hours before they initially awake to go to school. She let out a half-hearted chuckle as she thought that the next day people would worry on how she's not getting enough rest and needs to take better care of herself. They would of course obliviously assume she was putting all-nighters trying too hard in her studies.

_Him_, on the other hand comes to school with bags under his eyes. His friends thinking he was up all night due to the immense pressure he's under constantly. With trying to balance out school, gymnastics and diving practice every day after school. But they know better than that, the prestigious Uchiha is as cool as a cucumber; under pressure just doesn't suit him.

Why do they stay up all night babbling each other's ears you may ask? Well, with their insane schedules with practices getting in the way to hang out and meets on the weekends—it was a futile attempt to see each other regularly. Though they have first period home room together, but that even isn't quite enough since they sit too far apart due to Kakashi-sensei's seating chart in chronological order from the first letter of their last names.

They constantly glance at the clock ahead of the classroom without letting the other know that they are anxious to converse with another. Right when the bell rings, signaling the end of home room they are usually the first to get up and meet the other right by the door.

Of course, Hinata doesn't approach the Uchiha in fear he could be in one of his bad moods or is not up to making small talk. He tends to get really cranky in the mornings so she keeps her distance 'til he approaches her, silently appreciating that she doesn't go and scream in his ear like some other girls tend to do in the mornings…

He's come to welcome her calm and respectful aura she is enshrouded in. Though he can clearly see the bags under her eyes and her failing terribly trying to hide it with her bangs, he can't think of anything other than how hopeless she is sometimes.

Though he'll never admit to anyone, but she's cute when she has her moments of clarity.

He doesn't smile much, especially in the mornings but only she can take the subtle hints or the tone of his voice of how he's really doing.

All in all, they have a total of five minutes seeing each other on their way to each other's different classes. However, acknowledging one another on a day-to-day basis is more than enough or at least that's how Hinata feels. She's content to the way things were.

She can't put her finger on it but she can't really tell if they're friends or not. Acquaintances would actually be more fitting for them since when they talk it's usually the idle chit-chat about music, shows, books or an outlook on life itself. Yeah, they tend to go deep in their similar passion to philosophy. However, they never seem to cross that unspoken rule between them—personal life is out of the question.

In other words they don't know anything of the other's business. Anything about that would pass the terms of being 'strangers' including friends, family, past and future.

They could never pinpoint on what the other was thinking since they hardly talk about their feelings. Hinata knows he wasn't much of a feely-touchy person to begin with and she respected that.

Deep down, though, they were secretly hoping that the other would break the ice but too afraid to move an inch in fear of falling in its cold icy waters of rejection or denial. So, it explains why they were never able to move onward from their 'whatever-you-call-it relationship'. Both knew all too well the consequences of letting someone in, too complicated to get rid of if something bad were to happen.

Yes, she knew something had to be done at the time before her screw up and that is why she did what she did. She doesn't know the heart of the reason she did it, only multiple excuses covering all the evidence. It's not fair that she is the one who is hurting because of this since she was the one to end it. Why should she feel a thing, they were nothing but total strangers, right?

'_Yes_,' she thought as she makes her way back into her room that is now cool from the draft that she let in, _'complete and utter strangers. Isn't that right...? Sasuke-kun?_'

* * *

**The heart of this story is a heart of mine. Unfortunately, things just didn't end Disney for me. _Screw you "Paperman," =_=_. But I'll be damn not to give an adventure my heart sought out for so long to Hinata and Sasuke.**

**Review! Follow! Favorite! Marry me? I know you wanna! Thanks for reading, see you soon!**


End file.
